1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing method and an image forming device which feature a function for simulating color reproduction.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, in an image processing device including a printing function, when image data in which input densities of image data constituted with cyan (C), magenta (M), yellow (Y) and black (K), or of the individual colors C, M, Y and K, are at 100% (“solid densities”) is outputted, color reproduction varies with a type of recording paper that is being printed on, even with the same image data.
This is caused by direct causes from the types of recording paper themselves, such as differences between ground colors of the recording papers, whether or not there are coatings at the surfaces of the recording paper and the like, and by indirect causes, such as fixing temperatures, fixing durations and the like in accordance with thicknesses of the recording papers.
Therefore, in an image processing device which features a function for simulating color reproduction of printing targets (for example, JapanColor colors, JMPA Color colors or the like), in order to generate a profile, it is necessary to generate a profile for each of types of recording paper that are to be used. That is, even with the same printing targets, profiles for respective types of recording paper that are to be used are necessary, and reproduction of desired colors is not always possible.
To generate a profile, it is necessary to print out a patch pattern of patch sets based on numerous combinations of CMYK on a recording paper and, by performing colorimetry on the printed patch pattern, model printing characteristics for the CMYK inputs on that recording paper with that image recording device. Thus, generating a profile takes of the order of several hours. Further, to select from existing profiles a profile that approximates to a recording paper that is to be used, knowledge based on the experience of an operator is required.